


Thunderstorm Blues

by Infiniteleft



Series: Our Lives Together [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Friendship, Gals being pals, Gen, Loneliness, Mostly Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark. Or rain. The deafening silence? That was another matter.





	Thunderstorm Blues

It was dark. Well, if she had to be honest, it wasn't nighttime dark, but the sky certainly was much darker than it should've been.

Avanna sighed and rolled onto her stomach. She had been hoping that she could've gone out with Ann today, but the thunderstorm quickly put an end to that plan. A tree had knocked down the power lines near her apartment and she was left here, staring at the gallons of rain pouring down with all its might. At least she had Allen for company.

Or would have, if said cat hadn't chosen to cower under her bed. That left her alone in front of the balcony doors in the dark, fervently praying for the power to be restored.

Avanna frowned as another crack of lightning split the sky. No wonder Allen had chickened out, with all the noise. Of course.

It was times like these that she missed having a roommate besides the shivering furball huddled under her bed. The darkness was unnerving, and the silence was even worse. Who knew how noisy her apartment was? She hadn't, not until two hours ago. Almighty God in Heaven, was this unsettling.

Bang went the sky. The windows rattled, eliciting a shudder from the elf. She should've thought about how to distract herself earlier. Maybe she should've listened to Daina's rambling and downloaded whatever idol game she'd been talking about. Would've been a fun way to pass the time.

Alas, with no power came no internet. She rarely used her phone, and she was reluctant to admit she hadn't invested in a gaming console, let alone a handheld one. She wish she knew where her flashlight had gone.

Oh, she had cable! But wait, it would do her little good without a tv to use it. Curses. So much for that idea.

Another lash from the sky whip, followed by that ominous rumble. Oh, she wasn't afraid of the dark. Or storms, for that matter. There was something else about the utter silence that ruled her lonely little household. With it only being punctured by the thunder, there was an unpleasant air about it, settling a knot into her gut and refused to let go.

Avanna scooted back from the glass panes in front of her, sitting up and tucking her knees up under her chin, pulling the blanket off the back of her couch. If she closed her eyes, maybe she could fall asleep.

Another booming crack told her how futile that plan was. Seconds bled into yet more minutes, adding to the total she'd spent on the floor. Not doing anything. Besides being bored and disturbed.

She could take solace in that she wasn't cold, but ever still there was no sound in her apartment. Just her, the cat, and the sound of her breathing. Thunder was poor company.

She should invite her friends over more. Turning her attention to the faint glow of the clock hands on the wall. Thank goodness for glow in the dark things, she could tell it read somewhere about four-fifty. She'd need dinner soon.

Avanna's body immediately gave a loud agreement, and admittedly that was a  bonus of living by yourself. Nobody to judge you but you, which she was disinclined to do.

The roar of the rain was dying down some, perhaps because of the wind. No longer was it bearing down full force on the balcony doors.

If she was honest with herself, that wasn't helpful. Not in the least. It just made everything all that much louder by comparison and really, hearing your nose whistling with each woosh of your breath was just unpleasant.

Reluctantly Avanna stood, tying the blanket around her shoulders. She needed to eat. And distract herself from the crushing loneliness, but that was more an upsetting side thought which she'd rather done without.

Waving that away, she turned. The blanket was far heavier than her cloak, but there was still a nice amount of swish to it. She turned again, this time not to face the kitchen, but to just... Swish around.

Another perk of being alone. You can enjoy childish things and nobody calls you out on it.

Well, finally there was a game plan. Food, then enjoy spinning around. Her phone still had charge, so even without the internet... She had music. 

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Avanna had downed a can of chicken salad _(today was a day of marvelling at unexpected and minor happinesses)_ , dressed herself in more than her pajamas and blanket, and stood in the middle of the apartment, where her dining table _had_ been.

Her phone provided faint illumination that cast weak shadows across her face as she squinted at it. Lowest lightning setting and it was still eye burningly bright. No matter, she wasn't reading. No, she was scrolling through her library, tossing together a playlist.

There was an unexplainable rush to doing this, turning her music on without any earbuds plugged in. When was the last time she did that? Avanna couldn't remember.

Maybe that was why she hadn't thought of it til now. Regardless of rhyme or reason, though, she was ready. Perhaps. It was with shame that she realized that the years spent idle meant she remembered little of her dance classes. Warm ups? She vaguely knew them, but the motions were rough, unsteady, and proof to why she quit in the first place; graceful on her feet, the elf was not.

She wasn't even going to think about considering an actual routine. Who only knew how that'd turn out.

Instead, she decided to go with the flow, moving through motions long forgotten and prayed to not strain any muscles. Pressing play, she set it down in the cardboard tube and stepped back as the song faded in.

Pointing out a toe to slide across the floor, the singer broke into his lament detailing the loss of his love, of regret and loneliness. Ouch. That song might've been best to leave out, but she was already into it. Fine, she could be alone and try to be sultry.

She probably looked more like a grandmother trying to be hip than, well, someone who knew how to use their hips.

That wasn't what this was about, though. She knew she looked ridiculous, but moving slowly, trailing her hands along and gesturing to the music, this was fun.

It felt like it was over all too soon, but as soon as he broke off, another song started. Already there was more of a liveliness to it and she had to grin, planting a hand on her knee as she lowered herself to the floor in a half-kneel, drawing out a circle with the other hand.

Swapping knees still came to her as easy as they had then - which was not at all, but even with the clunky movement there was joy in this, and it only increased as the music did, exploding up with the chorus.

The clicking of her shoes were a nice complement to the percussion. There was something else there, though, under all the noise and she couldn't place what it was... Certainly not thunder. She wondered if it was just another layer to it, but no, it was out of time and growing louder...

_Knock, knock, knock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *checks dashboard* Has it really been three years since I've posted anything?? Oops. I done goofed


End file.
